Late Night Reunion
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: It's been years since he's spoken to his ex, but when Percy Weasley shows up at his door in the middle of the night, Oliver doesn't mind.:: for Courtney


_For Key via the Gift Giving Extravaganza._

 _Also for the Hogwarts Forum, Around the World in 31 Days (Pakistan: Percy Weasley)_

 _Word Count: 927_

* * *

Oliver groans when he hears the sudden frantic knocking at his door. He sits up, rubbing his eyes before checking his watch. Three in the morning. He waits, hoping whoever is knocking will give up and let him go back to bed. He'd been at practice for nearly twelve hours earlier, and he'd planned to just sleep and enjoy himself tonight.

The knocking continues, growing louder. Oliver scowls and grabs his wand. As he stalks through his flat, he contemplates exactly which hex he'll use on whoever has decided to disrupt his slumber.

Anger fades to surprise and annoyance when he throws open the door to find Percy there. He hasn't seen his ex since they'd left Hogwarts. They had tried to keep in touch, but between Percy's promotions at the Ministry and Oliver's constant training and matches, they'd quickly lost contact.

"It's three in the morning, Perce," Oliver grumbles.

If it had been anyone else, he would have assumed it was some desperate, late night hook up attempt. But that has never been Percy's style, and the emotions flashing through Percy's eyes are far from lust.

"I've really screwed up, Oliver," he says quietly. "Can I come in? Please?"

"Can it wait until the morning? I'll buy you breakfast."

Percy shakes his head, reaching out and grabbing Oliver by the wrist. Oliver inhales deeply. No matter how much time has passed, Percy's touch still sends a shiver of excitement through his body. "Please, Oliver," he says, his voice brittle, his chocolate brown eyes pleading with an urgency his words could never manage.

Oliver hesitates. He'd be lying if he said he hasn't spent the past few years missing Percy. He's dated other people, of course, but no one ever came close to Percy. With a sigh, he steps aside, allowing Percy inside. "I'll put the kettle on," he says, yawning.

…

When the tea is poured and quickly prepared sandwiches are set out, Oliver takes a seat beside his ex. "What's bothering you?"

It amazes him how naturally the words still come. After so many years, he can still talk to Percy like nothing has changed.

"I'm an idiot, Oliver," Percy says, tapping his spoon against the rim of the patterned teacup. "A bloody idiot."

Oliver considers making a joke. _Well, I could have told you that, Perce; you broke up with me._ Maybe it would have made Percy laugh under different circumstances, but Oliver has a feeling it isn't appropriate now. He reaches out, placing a hand on Percy's forearm.

Percy is silent for several moments. His hand trembles as he lifts his cup; tea sloshes noisily, spilling messily from the cup and splattering over the table. "I abandoned my family," he continues, pausing to sip his drink. "I thought I was doing the right thing. At least, I tried to tell myself. But I- I'm a selfish prat. It was for my own gain."

Oliver raises his brows, trying to understand this. Percy's always loved his family. He can't imagine him ever just walking away from them. "I'm sure you-"

"I sent my Christmas jumper back to Mum." His voice is quieter now and heavy with shame. "But they were right. It's bad, Oliver. The Ministry… He's taken control."

Oliver doesn't have to ask who Percy means. He's heard the rumors; by now, everyone has. Though he's suspected as much, hearing Percy's confirmation makes him shudder. "You couldn't have known," he says softly. "It's not like you wanted this to happen."

"I should have known, and now it's too late."

Oliver hates seeing Percy like this. Maybe he's never had the confidence of his brothers, but Percy has always had his own strength. He's always been so secure in his own cleverness that seeing him so vulnerable now shatters Oliver's heart. Without thinking, he stands and grips Percy by the wrists, pulling him to his feet. His lips find Percy's.

There is nothing he can say to make things better. His love is all he has to give, and Oliver prays it will be enough.

"Oliver," Percy murmurs, but he melts into the kiss.

Oliver doesn't want to break the kiss. It's been so long since he's held Percy like this, since anyone's touch has thrilled him like this. But he knows he has to. Oliver keeps his arms wrapped around the redhead, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "It's not too late," he says. "Your family loves you. I still- I still love you."

Percy pulls back slightly, his cheeks blushing a dusty pink. "Even if I'm an idiot?"

"That never stopped me from loving you before," Oliver says softly before capturing his lips again.

…

Percy props on his elbow as they lay together in bed. Oliver shivers as Percy's finger trails lightly over his chest. "Do you really think I can fix what I've done?" he asks.

"Your family loves you. Even the twins," Oliver says. "They won't push you away."

"I'm not ready yet," Percy whispers.

Oliver pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around him. "You don't have to make things right yet. Some day. When you're ready." He presses a quick kiss to Percy's shoulder. "I'll be there if you need me."

"Promise?"

Oliver chuckles softly. He's lost Percy once, and he refuses to ever let that happen again. "Promise," he says.

Percy relaxes at that, his head resting on Oliver's chest. With a smile on his lips, Oliver absently strokes his lover's ginger curls. The circumstances aren't perfect, but he knows they'll get better one way or another.


End file.
